The Most Precious Gift
by Anath de Malfoy
Summary: Draco can't come home for the holidays, but even this can't keep him and Lucius apart! Warning: Malfoycest


Title: The Most Precious Gift  
  
Author: Anath de Malfoy  
  
Pairings: Lucius/Draco, Severus/Draco (unrequited), Lucius/Severus (historical)  
  
Summary: Nothing can stop the course of true love - not even the Ministry of Magic...  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings for this chapter: m/m relationships, incest, chanslash  
  
Possible Spoilers: Books 1-4  
  
Disclaimer: These characters, and the profits that go with them, belong to J.K. Rowling. I simply allow them out to play once in a while!  
  
[Author's Note: This was originally a deleted scene from my fic "When Angels Deserve To Die" - taken out because it didn't fit the flow of that story. But I didn't want to waste it, so I turned it into a short fic in its own right, with a few modifications here and there. The story takes place during the "Chamber of Secrets" timeline, and is my take on why Draco stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas that year.]  
  
Professor Severus Snape slowly opened the door to his study, trying not to startle his favourite pupil, who knelt on the thick fur rug before the fireplace. Snape had allowed him to use the fire for a very important and very private conversation.  
  
The blond boy on the floor sat with his head bowed in abject misery, not even looking up when Snape entered. His small, slim form shook with barely stifled sobs, and tears slid in hot, wet trails down his pale cheeks. Snape knew that this particular youngster did not cry easily. Something really disastrous must have happened. He silently approached the boy and crouched beside him, laying a reassuring arm around those frail, trembling shoulders.  
  
"Draco," he whispered with uncharacteristic tenderness. "What is it? Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Draco Malfoy looked up, blinking away teardrops, his full attention now riveted on the Head of Slytherin. Snape rarely addressed students by their first names, and Draco could sense the Potions Master's scarcely concealed desire in his burning gaze and the touch of his hand. Draco had known since his first year at Hogwarts that Severus Snape wanted him. Had Draco not already been in love with someone else, he would have been tempted to succumb to his Professor. Although not conventionally handsome, Snape was a very attractive man, with a dark, sensual mystique all his own... but Draco's heart, body and soul had already been claimed by the magnificent, incomparable wizard he had just spoken to via the flames.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, but no," Draco choked. "It's - it's just..." and his eyes were wet once more, "... I just spoke to my father, and - he says I can't come home for the Christmas holidays this year!"  
  
Snape gently patted Draco's shoulder, but inwardly he sighed disconsolately. He should have seen the signs long before. Of course Draco belonged to Lucius Malfoy, the one man with whom Severus could never hope to compete. It was so obvious that Draco's adoration for his gorgeous, powerful father was more than mere filial devotion. A sudden vision of both Malfoys, their bare bodies pressed together in lustful heat, made Snape's head swim and his cock harden. He knew that he should be revolted by these thoughts, but the notion of Lucius and Draco being lovers seemed strangely beautiful. Those almost ethereally lovely beings, so alluring that they seemed not of this earth, were so right for each other. No one else would ever be perfect enough for them...  
  
Of course, Snape would say nothing to Draco of what he suspected. Instead, he merely offered the second year Slytherin a clean handkerchief and said, "I understand completely, Mr Malfoy. This news must have come as quite a shock to you. You'd better go and lie down for a while. I'll see to it that your other teachers are informed that I've excused you from the rest of your classes today."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Draco replied tremulously, and on shaky legs made his way back to the Slytherin dormitory. Snape watched the boy leave, a bitter smile playing about his lips.  
  
Damn you, Lucius Malfoy! You'd better have a bloody good reason for this, Snape thought. And you'd better be treating that beautiful child with the love and respect he deserves. Draco is not a plaything to be used and then tossed aside. As I obviously was to you several years ago, Lucius...  
  
***  
  
Draco lay curled on his four-poster bed in an almost foetal position, clutching a wizard doll that was draped in a black velvet cloak. It was a doll made to resemble Draco's beloved father, a special gift that Lucius had presented to Draco three years previously. The night of their first lovers' kiss... Tearfully Draco stroked the doll's silken platinum hair and whispered, "Lucius. Oh, Lucius..."  
  
He had been looking forward to the holidays, to spending time with the man who was not only his father and his entire world, but also the one love of his life. His heart had leapt with joy when Professor Snape had told him that morning about Lucius wanting to speak privately with him at the fireplace. But the news was very bad - one of Lucius' friends, a former Death Eater working for the Ministry of Magic, had tipped Lucius off about a raid the Ministry was planning to make on Malfoy Manor sometime during the month, and Lucius had decided that it would be safer if Draco remained at Hogwarts for Christmas. If one raid on the Manor was planned, more might follow - and somebody might notice something out of the ordinary between father and son. It was such a heartrending conversation, especially as Lucius' face had been slick with tears. Draco's father hardly ever wept, and the sight had distressed Draco more than anything ever had before. Lucius had promised to make it up to Draco - to have him home for a weekend in a couple of months, perhaps, but that seemed such a long time away to the inconsolable little boy.  
  
Draco recalled last Christmas, when he and Lucius had consummated their passion for each other, fully making love for the first time. It had been such a wonderful night - Lucius thrusting deep into Draco's young body, their heartbeats in unison, their souls becoming one. Draco's chest ached as he cried and cried. He needed Lucius now. Wanted to be held tight in those strong and loving arms...   
  
Naturally, he would not let his schoolmates know what he was feeling. He would pretend he didn't care in the least that he had to spend the holidays at school in front of the Hogwarts students and staff. And Crabbe and Goyle, his best friends, would probably ask to stay at school to keep him company, so he wouldn't be utterly alone.  
  
It should have been an exciting time for Draco, with the Chamber of Secrets being opened so that the Heir of Slytherin's monster could rid the school of Mudbloods and other riff-raff, but Draco only cared about not being able to see his father. If Lucius wasn't there to share in Draco's joys, such pleasures seemed almost dull, grey and meaningless.  
  
Caressing the Lucius doll's hair with one hand, Draco began to touch himself with the other. When he came, he sobbed his father's name over and over again...   
  
***  
  
Draco awoke as Christmas morning dawned; he didn't want to wake up, as his heart was heavy, but he felt almost like some spell was compelling his eyes to open. At the end of his bed multitudes of presents were piled, but Draco did not even feel like opening them. Nobody else in the dormitory was awake yet; Draco was glad of that, as all he wanted to do was lie in bed and think about Lucius.  
  
He turned his head towards his most precious possession, the Lucius doll propped up on the next pillow. As he did so, he suddenly noticed something very strange. The doll carried a cane topped with a silver serpent's head, just as Lucius Malfoy himself did. And that cane appeared to be pointing at something - a silver envelope lying at the doll's feet...  
  
With his heart pounding, Draco seized the envelope and tore it open. It was a letter, written in his father's impeccable copperplate hand, which read:  
  
"My precious Dragon,  
  
Come to the Prefects' bathroom immediately. Don't worry; no one will see you as a special spell has been cast. And you don't need a password. Don't delay - come as soon as you have read this. I will be waiting for you.  
  
All my love,  
  
Lucius."  
  
As Draco read the last word on the page, the letter disappeared in a puff of bright green smoke. Immediately, Draco leapt out of bed and ran down the deserted corridors till he reached the Prefects' bathroom. Inside, the huge marble tub had been filled with fragrant foam; it was a very grand place indeed, almost as sumptuous as the bathrooms at Malfoy Manor. But Draco had no eyes for all this splendour. His gaze was transfixed upon the glorious naked body of the man he loved, standing beside the bathtub waiting for him.  
  
Lucius. His father. His one and only love.  
  
"I couldn't bear to be without you on this special day, Draco," the older wizard said softly, the chandelier's light glinting like moonbeams on his cascade of pale, silky hair.  
  
With a shriek of joy, Draco ran into his lover's outstretched arms. Lucius bent and passionately kissed his son, their tongues twining together, both Malfoys hungry with love and lust for each other.  
  
Pulling gently away, Lucius stroked his son's soft hair and whispered, "Hurry, darling. We only have one hour - the enchantment keeping us safe will last exactly that long." He began to undress his little son, purring, "We've never made love in the bath before. You'd like to try that, wouldn't you, my dragon?"  
  
"Oh yes, Lucius," Draco whimpered as the older Malfoy carried him into the tub, and the delicious warmth of the water enveloped their nude bodies. "But how did you..."  
  
"How did I arrange this, you mean?" Lucius asked, smiling slyly. "Let's just say a certain someone owed me something for enabling his, ahem, "pet" to be freed. It's a matter of very complex Dark magic, my precious, and I'll explain it all someday, but right now let's just enjoy ourselves, shall we?"  
  
And Lucius pulled his little boy even closer, silencing all further questions by joining his lips to the parted, willing ones of his ardent young son.  
  
~ Fin. 


End file.
